


Bufanda

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: Detalles como aquel le hacían sentir que estaba en todo momento junto a su preciada Kiri-chan, aunque siempre lo estuviera. (Drabble)
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Kudos: 1





	Bufanda

Varias de sus compañeras de clase decían que era rara, que su manera de comportarse no iba muy de acorde a la edad que tenía.

Alguna que otra profesora alguna vez comentó que la relación que tenía con su "compañera de clase" era rara.

Inclusive en una ocasión Kiri-chan le había dicho que tenía una rara forma de pensar.

Ninguna lo había dicho con la intención de causar daño o algo por el estilo, pero admitía que le descolocó en una ocasión.

Una vez Tsubasa le había dicho que ella solo tenía una manera diferente de demostrar lo que sentía, Maria le había dado la razón en eso.

Tras una ardua investigación comprendió que esta manía por llevar cosas a juego con su persona amada (pero no su pareja todavía, lastimosamente), era más que nada una costumbre por su ascendencia japonesa. Kiri-chan nunca le había visto algo de malo, y por eso compartían pulseras.

Habían comenzado con sudaderas, pero crecieron y dejaron de quedarles. Siguieron con las pulseras, pero era un tanto incómodo usarlas cuando usaban tantas prendas por la ropa invernal.

Los calefactores para las piernas y las medias fueron una buena alternativa, una un poco más discreta también, aunque no las usaban a la par tan seguido como esperaría. Afortunadamente, Kiri-chan le tomaba de la mano a todo momento, haciendo que esa conexión no se perdiera.

— ¡Y el ultimo regalo es el mío dess~!

Dijo cierta rubia notablemente emocionada, aunque Shirabe ya sabía que ese obsequio sería para ella, ciertamente se preguntaba cómo es que las parejas fueron mezcladas entre sí para ese intercambio navideño. Según su senpai, todo aquello parecía un mal chiste, especialmente porque Miku se vio obligada a dar dos regalos, el que le correspondía a Chris por el sorteo y otro a Hibiki para que no se pusiera triste por no recibir nada de su cálido solecito.

—Muchas gracias, Kiri-chan. —Se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al ver como realmente la mayor había apreciado su regalo, aquella sudadera de uno de los monstruos en los videojuegos que le gustaba jugar, la cual, por cierto, se encontraba usando por encima de su conjunto en esos momentos… aunque estuviera sudando por el calor.

Kiri-chan siempre sería Kiri-chan.

Soltó una pequeña risa por ello.

—Ábrelo ya. —Pidió ansiosa.

Así lo hizo, encontrándose con un abrigo negro con decoraciones rosas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, una bufanda rosada con verde.

¿De dónde la había sacado?

¿Cuánto tiempo le habría tomado encontrarla?

El verde y el rosa no era una combinación muy usual, y en términos de ropa menos, honestamente era una combinación espantosa. Encontrar algo así sin duda sería complicado bajo ese criterio, sin contar aun que eran colores prácticamente contrarios.

— ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Kirika rápidamente al ver su cara contrariada, Shirabe no pudo más que sonreír.

—Me encantó.

Era mejor que llevar a cosas a juego, estaría usando algo que Kiri-chan le regaló y que le recordaría a ella cuando la extrañara.

— ¡Yay!

Fue recibida con un efusivo abrazo.

Pero ahora tenía dos bufandas, una que de pequeña le había regalado la misma persona del primer color que encontró dentro del FIS (y que se volvió color su favorito), y la de esos momentos.

Ojalá tuviera dos cuellos para usar ambas (?)

Aunque bueno, la conexión que tenía con Kiri-chan se veía en cosas más profundas que prendas de ropa, pero detalles como aquel le hacían sentir que estaba en todo momento junto a su preciada Kiri-chan, aunque siempre lo estuviera.


End file.
